Hada de lluvia
by albert2822
Summary: Un nuevo día comienza en el gremio de magos de Fairy Tail. Como de costumbre, el grupo lider del gremio decide emprender una nueva misión, pero el mago de hielo Gray dice que ya tiene una misión y que tiene que hacerla con alguien especial.


Un nuevo día comenzaba en Fairy Tail. Los primeros rayos del sol anunciaban la oleada de gente que se aproximaría al gremio para ejercer su trabajo como magos. Como era costumbre, la bella camarera Mirajane se había encargado de cambiar los carteles de las misiones, que más tarde realizarán sus compañeros. Cuando acabó, se marchó a recoger los trastos de encima de la barra, tras los festejos de la noche. Poco a poco fueron llegando todos los magos al gremio desde el más madrugador, el maestro Makarov, hasta el grupo líder del mejor gremio de Fiore.

En cuestión de minutos, numerosas carcajadas inundaron aquel lugar, eliminando por completo la paz que había a tempranas horas de la mañana. En una de las mesas, tomando sus desayunos, si a un montón de carne y comida se le podía considerar únicamente desayuno, se encontraban los jóvenes protagonistas de la historia. Entre las disputas de Natsu y Gray por la comida, las risas de las inocentes Lucy y Wendy, las absurdas conversaciones de los dos _exceeds_ , sumadas a las broncas de Erza, la paz definitivamente se había esfumado. Pero no solamente era culpa de ellos, ya que el resto de magos también se encontraban armando un gran alboroto desde temprano. Pero entre ese gran guirigay, un joven mago de cabellos oscuros y de magia de hielo, se había levantado de la mesa, marchándose hacia un sitio concreto. Gray se encaminó hacia el tablón de misiones, ya que era a él a quien le tocaba elegir misión esta vez.

El joven mago de hielo, aunque no lo reconociera, le gustaba hacer trabajos con ese sonado grupo, es más, se divertía por lo que estaba dispuesto a buscar una misión que agradará a todos. Pero esa idea cambió en seguida, justo en el momento que llegó en frente del tablón y se puso a leer las misiones que había en este. Su mirada pronto se fijó en una de las misiones y sin dudarlo ni un instante, la cogió en sus manos mientras su cabeza daba mil vueltas. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su grupo de amigos se acercó a él.

-¿Qué, cabeza de hielo, ya has elegido la misión?- le preguntó el _dragonslayer_ de fuego en tono de burla, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el otro mago.

-Cállate, idiota de las llamas, además, esta vez voy a realizar la misión por mi cuenta- Gray contestó con cierto tono de seriedad, algo más que de costumbre, cosa de la que se percataron todos menos el mago de fuego quien no atendía a razones.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero, ¡¿qué cojones está diciendo ahora, Gray?!- se encaró Natsu contra su amigo como si estuviera a punto de iniciar una de sus tan escandalosas peleas.

-Dijiste que hoy te encargarías de buscar la misión para todos…- añadió Lucy apenada por la situación y por las acciones injustas de su compañero de hielo.

-Gray…- dijo Wendy quien estaba a punto de llorar por aquel repentino rechazo de su amigo y compañero de misiones.

-Lo siento chicos. No es que no quiera ir con vosotros, bueno, ahorrarme una misión con el idiota de Natsu le debe sentar bien de vez en cuando a mi salud. Solo que la misión que he escogido es importante y debo hacerla con alguien en concreto- explicó el chico moreno para que los rostros tristones de sus compañeros cambiaran- La próxima será con vosotros, como siempre, pero espero que lo entendáis.

-No te preocupes, Gray, lo entendemos, ¿verdad, Natsu?- intervino Erza como la voz más sensata de todos los allí presentes, claro que eso era muy diferente cuando había tarta de por medio. Pero también usaba métodos de persuasión un poco más severos, como agarrar a Natsu del cuello de la camisa mientras le obligaba a aceptar la decisión de su amigo.

-Gray es un tonto. _Baka_ Gray- soltó Happy uno de sus comentarios oportunos pero luego se puso en plan pensativo- Aunque, si Gray no está, saldremos a más peces, aye.

Al _neko_ azul le caía saliva por la boca solo de pensar en un suculento manjar basado en toda clase de pescados. Pero su sueño alimentario duró poco ya que su homóloga gatuna, Charle, le despertó con una bofetada.

-No le hagas caso a este idiota. Gray, márchate y haz ese trabajo importante sin preocupar por nosotros, que ya nos las apañaremos bien- dijo la gata blanca para terminar de apoyar al mago de hielo.

-Gracias a todos, chicos, os lo compensaré- contestó Gray agradeciendo la comprensión de algunos de sus amigos. Seguidamente, se marchó hacia una de las mesas del salón comedor del gremio.

Allí, entre la muchedumbre mágica del gremio que disfrutaba de las deliciosas comidas preparadas por Mirajane, se encontraba una joven de cabello peliazul sentada en una de las mesas conversando con uno de sus buenos amigos. Sin embargo, a pesar del tono agradable de la charla, la chica se había percatado del acercamiento del mago de hielo. Estaba claro que sus ojos siempre estaban siguiendo a aquel hombre. Pero aunque le agradaba su presencia, también la ponía nerviosa, especialmente cuando el chico llegó frente a ella.

-Juvia, ¿podemos hablar un momento?- preguntó Gray nada más aproximarse a la chica, dejándola todavía más intranquila que antes y con su cabeza a mil por hora.

-Vale, parejita, ya lo capto. Aquí el menda sobra. No os preocupéis que os dejo solos para hablar de vuestras cosas- se atrevió a decir Gajeel en tono sarcástico recibiendo como consecuencia una mirada fulminante del mago de hielo- Me voy un rato a molestar a la enana.

El _dragonslayer_ de metal dejó solos a los dos jóvenes. Por una parte, Gray tenía la oportunidad perfecta para hablar sin interrupciones, pero le resultaba costoso, difícil e incluso embarazoso, aunque lo negara. Por otra, el corazón de la peliazul iba a doscientos por hora y subiendo. Su cara estaba roja como un tomate y ni toda el agua de su cuerpo podría devolverla a su estado natural. Entre una cosa y otra, pasaron unos largos segundos hasta que uno de los dos pudo articular palabra frente al otro.

-Hace buen día, ¿no, Juvia?- Gray se abofeteó por la idiotez que acababa de decir. La chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza ya que todavía seguía en estado de shock esperando la gran pregunta de su dios de hielo. Después de aquella banal conversación, Gray se armó de valor y decidió no dar más rodeos e ir al grano- Juvia, ¿quieres…

-¡Sí quiero, Gray-sama!- el chico no pudo acabar la pregunta cuando la joven se abalanzó a sus brazos.

-Juvia, escúchame que esto es importante- de esta forma, Gray recibió toda la atención de la muchacha, más de la que quisiera ya que por un momento fue intimidado por sus ojos azulados que lo miraban, más bien, que lo escaneaban hasta su interior- Juvia, verás… ¿quieres venir conmigo a una misión, tú y yo solos?

-Juvia acepta ser la esposa de Gray-sama. Juvia está muy feliz por la pedida de Gray-sama- la mente de aquella mujer había comenzado a tergiversar las palabras que había escuchado- Juvia será una buena esposa, Gray-sama, y cuidará muy bien de los nuestros tres hijos, y…

-¡Juvia! Simplemente es una misión- intentaba explicar nuevamente Gray mientras la mujer seguía haciendo oídos sordos a aquella situación.

-Lo que tú digas, mi querido prometido Gray-sama- dijo Juvia mientras se levantaba de la mesa y cogía del brazo a Gray como una pareja de recién casados- Vámonos Gray-sama, Juvia quiere disfrutar de la luna de miel y comenzar a crear a nuestros preciosos tres hijos.

Gray se limitó a agachar la cabeza pensando en si aquella había sido buena idea o no mientras salía del gremio aferrado a Juvia y ante los ojos y las risas de todos sus compañeros. Justo antes de salir, unos silbidos provenientes del mago eléctrico llamado Laxus enfurecieron al chico de hielo pero no hizo nada, simplemente siguió su paso cogido de Juvia hasta abandonar el gremio.

Unas horas más tarde, tras dejar atrás la próspera ciudad de Magnolia, los dos magos seguían su camino hasta el lugar donde se debía llevar a cabo la misión. Gray caminaba delante, con paso firme y en silencio. Pero era algo normal para su personalidad calmada y distante. Sin embargo, la que actuaba extraña era la maga de agua, Juvia, quien mantenía cierta distancia entre el paso de Gray y el suyo, deambulando torpemente y evitando a duras penas varios tropiezos por el camino. Sin lugar a dudas, parecía que tenía la mente en otra parte.

-¿Le ocurrirá algo? Está actuando diferente a como es ella. No está cerca de mí y eso es raro… Ya me había hecho a la idea de tener un viaje movido y empalagoso, pero esta situación me molesta- pensaba Gray sobre la extraña actitud de su acompañante- Debo hacer algo, pero, ¿qué? No soy bueno en estas situaciones. Si estuvieran Lucy o Erza, incluso el enano de las llamas sabría cómo actuar mejor. Sé un hombre, Gray, y actúa como tal, tú la invitaste a esta misión, ahora es tu responsabilidad.

Sin embargo, ni él mismo tenía claro de que todo aquello fuera una buena idea, pero una vez empezado, tenía la intención de llegar hasta el final.

-¡Juvia!- no seas tan brusco, Gray. Sé más cauto con tus palabras y tu tono de voz- ¿Te encuentras cansada? ¿Quieres que paremos un poco?

Pero la maga negó con la cabeza su agotamiento o cualquier otra propuesta del chico de hielo.

-¡¿Por qué no habla?! Esta situación me pone de los nervios. Encima que lo hago por ella, no tiene ni la decencia de hablarme a la cara. Pues si quiere un viaje en silencio, lo tendrá- pensaba Gray cabreado por cómo estaba siendo Juvia.

Por otra parte…

-Juvia no puede hablarle a Gray-sama. Su corazón late tan fuerte que no puede articular palabra. Juvia desea estar cerca de Gray-sama, tocarle, abrazarle y mantener una conversación agradable con él, pero no puede. Juvia está nerviosa por la misión con Gray-sama…- eran los pensamientos de la chica de agua- Juvia es feliz porque Gray-sama se preocupa por ella, pero Juvia no desea molestarlo. Juvia contemplará el paisaje mientras. Oops, Juvia está roja por haber encontrado buenas vistas en la parte trasera de Gray-sama.

Y así, cada tonto con su tema como aquel que dice, pasaron las horas hasta que llegaron al lugar de la misión ya bien entrada la tarde. El sitio, en concreto, era un humilde pueblo campero alejado de cualquier metrópolis urbana cercana. Nada más llegar a la aldea, buscaron a la persona que había realizado el pedido, en este caso, el alcalde de aquella pequeña población.

-Mi nombre es Fulanito Mengano, alcalde de esta ciudad tan austera pero agradable…- se presentaba el alcalde con mucho orgullo cuando fue cortado por una voz tajante.

-Corta el rollo viejo y vaya al grano. No tenemos todo el día- aquella voz pertenecía al mago de hielo y a su gran sentido de la paciencia y la amabilidad.

-Gray-sama está muy guapo cuando se pone furioso- decía en su interior Juvia al contemplar esta situación.

-Como quieras, mago. Desde hace un mes que el suministro de agua de la aldea ha ido decayendo hasta cortarse. Todo el pueblo se abastece de un manantial natural de agua que hay en lo alto de esa montaña- el hombre señaló un risco cercano a los dos magos- Subimos para ver si había un problema y nos encontramos un objeto de gran tamaño taponando la salida del agua del embalse. Intentamos quitarlo por nosotros mismos pero aquello pesaba demasiado y por eso recurrimos a vosotros, grandiosos magos del mejor gremio de Fiore.

-Pues ya está claro. Vayamos a hacer nuestro trabajo cuanto antes y marchémonos de este lugar- Gray seguía cabreado, quizás por la cara de panoli del alcalde o por la actitud adoptada por su acompañante durante todo el viaje.

Los dos magos dejaron atrás el pequeño poblado que les había recibido como sus salvadores y se encaminaron rumbo a la montaña. No fue una tarea dificultosa escalar aquel risco de piedra ya que apenas estaba empinada, lo que les facilitó llegar al embalse antes de que cayera la noche. El lugar era bello, casi indescriptible en palabras. Un paraje natural repleto de vegetación y fauna alrededor del gran acuífero que almacenaba el agua de la montaña.

-Es precioso- por fin Juvia volvió a hablar al contemplar la hermosura que rebosaba el paisaje donde se encontraban. A pesar del cabreo que portaba el mago de hielo por la actitud de su compañera, se alegró al ver que volvía a escuchar su voz.

-Juvia, mira- mientras estaba perdido en sus palabras, Gray divisó en la lejanía el inicio del cauce del río, justo donde también se hallaba en gran montículo misterioso que detenía la bajada del agua.

Ambos magos se aproximaron para examinar aquel objeto de gran tamaño, que resultó más inmenso de lo que parecía desde lejos.

-Juvia, ¿puedes elevarlo con tu magia de agua? Yo lo destruiré después- y a chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a obedecer las normas de su adorado Gray-sama.

-¡ _Water Nebula: Bubble_!- Juvia creó una gran burbuja de agua que fue creciendo poco a poco hasta hacerse con la medida idónea para albergar aquel gran obstáculo. Tuvo que usar una gran cantidad de su poder para sacar del río el objeto. Pero cuando ya lo había reflotado, se quedó perpleja al averiguar lo que realmente era aquel misterioso objeto.

-Eso es…- las palabras no salían por su boca.

-El lugar donde nos conocimos, Juvia- pero Gray acabó la frase por ella- Mis sospechas han resultado ser ciertas. Cuando vi la misión en el tablón de anuncios, vi la dirección y el problema de la petición lo tuve claro. Una parte de la antigua base del gremio _Phantom Lord_ , al que pertenecíais Gajeel y tú y, que Natsu lanzó volando acabó en este embalse y con el tiempo ha sido arrastrada hasta la salida impidiendo el paso de agua.

-¿Por qué?...Juvia se pregunta por qué Gray-sama la ha traído hasta un lugar como éste.

-Porque…- mierda, a pesar de que tenía todo preparado, no se había parado a pensar en ningún momento porque hacia todo esto. ¿Lo hacía por ella? Eso parecía claro, pero, ¿por qué? De normal me saca de mis casillas, sobre todo cuando se pone empalagosa y no me deja ni un hueco para respirar, pero… no era así siempre. Aquella reflexión del mago de hielo le hizo llegar a una conclusión que tenía guardada en su interior pero ni él mismo reconocía- Porque eres mi hada. Desde que apareciste, mi vida en el gremio ha cobrado más sentido y todo es gracias a ti, Juvia.

Juvia escuchó atentamente los sentimientos de su compañero mientras intentaba aparentar normalidad. Pero en realidad tenía unas ganas tremendas de abalanzarse a sus brazos, de llorar al mismo tiempo y de ponerse roja por todas las cosas que le había dedicado Gray-sama con sus palabras. Aun así, decidió contenerse y actuar serena para no enfadar más a Gray-sama.

-Juvia está muy honrada por las palabras recibidas por parte de Gray-sama- pero la normalidad de Juvia pecó de formalidad y eso, nuevamente, no agradó al chico de hielo.

-No seas tonta y sé tú misma. Esa es la Juvia que me gusta…- pronunció estas sencillas palabras Gray y al segundo tenía sobre su cuerpo a la chica de azulados cabellos. No paraba de jadear, llena de lágrimas y sollozos, con el rostro empapado y acalorado, y aferrándose fuertemente al chico hasta quitarle la posibilidad para tomar aire.

-Juvia, me estás ahogando. Juvia, no puedo respirar. Juvia. ¡Juvia!- Gray gritó tan fuertemente que se despertó de golpe en la cama. Su respiración estaba entrecortada, como en el sueño que acababa de tener. Su fuerte despertar despertó a la joven que le acompañaba en la cama.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Gray-sama? ¿Qué ha pasado?- una chica de azulados cabellos se despertó en el otro costado de la cama al notar movimiento en ella.

-Nada, tranquila, solo ha sido un sueño. Bueno, más bien un recuerdo- el corazón de Gray se calmó. Llevaba noches sin dormir por los berridos de los niños y para una noche que podía descansar, va y tiene una pesadilla. Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que no había sido una pesadilla, sino uno de sus tan preciados recuerdos.

-¿Gray-sama ha tenido un sueño húmedo con Juvia? A Juvia no le importaría seguir aumentando la familia.

-Como podría negarle algo a mi hada.


End file.
